


Cookies and Secrets

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chaton Noir - Freeform, Dolls AU, Gen, Littlebug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: With a magical terrorist threatening the city and his charge being one of the two heroes trying to stop him, the “Gorilla” thought there was nothing that could truly surprise him anymore.But catching two living dolls trying to make off with a box of cookies was definitely outside of the realm of expectations.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Le Gorille | Adrien Agreste's Bodyguard
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Littlebug and Chaton Noir [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302908
Comments: 17
Kudos: 386





	Cookies and Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For your enjoyment, a short Gorilla POV in the Dolls AU.

* * *

He was smarter than most people gave him credit for. It was one of the benefits of being so silent that as big and intimidating as he could be, he was also often overlooked. Thus few people thought much of his presence. It helped with his job of being a bodyguard for the young Agreste boy, since he wanted to keep Adrien safe while not inhibiting him from acting freely.

It was all part of being the bodyguard—to be seen and not heard. However, it also meant that he tended to see and hear things most people wouldn’t expect.

That his young ward was often running around Paris in a black leather catsuit to fight monsters being unleashed by a supervillain was just one of those things. Granted, it was a thing that nearly gave him a heart attack on more than one occasion, but as long as Adrien was happy and everything could be restored by the end, he was willing to at least try to turn a blind eye.

He knew what Adrien thought of him. And he didn’t particularly care about the “Gorilla” nickname. No harm was meant, after all. Which was nice, since he knew that Adrien could very well resent his presence at points. Regardless of everything, he did care about the boy. More than he probably should have, but how could he not feel for a child so confined from the world and separated from any real attachments?

He didn’t have children of his own, but Adrien came quite close to what he had hoped for if he was ever able to settle down and have a son. And even with all the antics and teenage rebellion (that quite honestly was probably a long time coming in his opinion), this “Gorilla” never really regretted taking this job. Regardless of the magic and overall weirdness. He started to actually get used to it after a while.

So he would conveniently look the other way whenever Adrien suddenly had to run off for whatever rather poor excuse he happened to come up with. He took the monster attacks in stride. The floating cat creature Adrien would regularly talk to when he thought no one was looking was easy enough to pretend to ignore, as was the regular smell of cheese that followed. Seeing Chat Noir leaping over buildings was…something he was slowly coming to terms with. But overall, he felt was rather used to it by this point.

Though despite knowing full well that magic was real and an active part of their world, even he had to admit that the dolls were a surprise. As was seeing them trying to make off with the carton of macaroons he had bought from that bakery while waiting for Adrien to get out of school.

And if their stares were any indication, they didn’t know what to make of him anymore than he did of them.

Well, if floating cat creatures, superheroes, and villains who could turn people into monsters were a daily occurance, he really shouldn’t be so confused at the sight of two living dolls. One was clearly the Ladybug doll that Adrien had been taking to carrying around lately—which explains why, now that he thought about it. The other was fashioned after Chat Noir, and while he had not seen it with Adrien previously, it could only have been a partner to the Ladybug doll.

He was pretty sure akumas didn’t target a single box of sweets. Nor did they last this long without the life-sized versions of Ladybug and Chat Noir dealing with them—and he knew for sure that Adrien at least knew of one of them. So they seemed harmless enough, if not for the cookie-thieving.

But…what to do with them?

The two continued to stare up at him, warily. As if worried he would make a grab for them or tear them apart. The Chat Noir doll looked worried. The Ladybug glared at him full on. And he couldn’t help but be reminded of the duo they both represented…and of his charge in particular when it came to the Chat Noir doll, who was wearing an expression that reminded him a bit too much of Adrien when he really wanted something he knew he couldn’t have.

…

He didn’t smile, as that would bely his silent and stoic image that he had to maintain, but a corner of his lip did twitch in a way that made the two dolls blink in confusion.

That confusion turned to joy when he opened the box and offered each of them a macaroon. The dolls happily accepted the gifts, giving him what had to be the most endearing smiles.

Cute.

Much to his secret pleasure, rather than run off once they had gotten what they wanted, they both chose to sit next to him and nibble on the treats, giving him silent but welcome company while he waited for his charge.

And if sometime later, anyone came out and noticed the “Gorilla” of a man sitting in a car with two dolls curled up against him, they wisely chose not to comment.


End file.
